Love Drunk
by MusicalMusa
Summary: book geek29812, here's the story you requested : hope everyone will like it :D Riven's heartbroken, it's a one shot.


**SOMEONE REQUESTED ME TO DO THIS AND I DO HOPE THIS'LL BE GOOD ENOUGH :) I'll update GENDER BENDER on the weekends, first 2 days of college and I already have a project :( anyways, tell me what you think :D**

* * *

It's been a year since we broke up, I haven't been the same. But who would? The girl of your dreams suddenly leaves you, and tells you that what you had with her was nothing special.

"Riven, 5 minutes" Brandon peeked in the dressing room.

She was my everything and I thought I was hers, the time we spent together was so magical that I thought I was just dreaming. But no, the moment she left made me realized that everything was real. Especially the pain that had been haunting me till today, I can't get over my one true love.

I left the dressing room and walked to my friends, we were backstage and preparations for the concert was almost done. We were asked to present and the guys made me the lead singer, I just didn't care. Everything I do, either by force or by will, was nothing to me anymore.

"You really want to sing that, Riv?" Nabu, my bestest friend who saw me go through all the pain ever since I lost her, had talked me out of singing the song since it contained all my heartaches.  
"Yeah" I had nothing to live up to anymore, she was the reason why I wanted to be best at everything.

The stage lights opened and people started to scream, Red Fountain is celebrating its 100th year and we're having a party. Other schools were welcome to join in the celebration, our presentation would indicate the opening of the party.

Timmy signaled us to take our positions, he was in charge of everything so he wasn't going to perform with us.

"Ready guys?" Timmy gave us a thumbs up.  
"We were born ready Tim!" Brandon waved his drum sticks.  
"When the curtains fully opens I need one of you to introduce the band" Timmy was pressing some buttons.  
"I'll do it" Helia placed his hand on my shoulder, I wasn't in the right condition to talk to a crowed that had 60% Alfean students.  
"Thanks" I mumbled under my breath.

We were on place behind the curtains and I was really nervous, what if she was there? I wouldn't be able to handle it, seeing her again will hurt and I can't go through another a newly opened wound in my heart.

Nabu, Sky, and Helia were on bass, Brandon was on drums, and I was on vocals. Timmy pulled a lever and the curtains started to raise, this was it.

The audience cheered and yelled, fairies, heroes, witches, pixies, magical beings, Kings and Queens from different realms, and some other royals were scattered everywhere.

Helia took the mic and we heard girls screaming "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank all of you for being here on Red Fountains 100th year"

Again, the crowed went wild. Applauses and cheers were scattered around the air, they jumped and some twirled with excitment.

"We, the Specialist, will be the opening number so please enjoy! This song was written by our friend, Riven" Helia placed the microphone back and swung his bass over his neck.

I closed my eyes and took deep breathes, I didn't need to see her in the crowd. All our wonderful memories, all those heart melting love, gone. I still want her back, I still love her, I need her again.

As my friends started to play I began to reminisce.

_**Brandon(bass) and Sky(bass):**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_**Riven: **Top down in the summer sun_

Summer afternoon in the park, I walked along with some couples who sickened my view. I watched as everyone of them kissed and hug, I heard their comliments to each other and how they loved to smiled at each other. Sickening.

_The day we met was like a hit-and-run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue (**Nabu(bass): **taste it on my tongue)_

"Ouch!" someone had just crashed on my chest, I lost my balance and fell on the ground.

I looked up and saw a girl with long pig tailed midnight blue hair,she was wearing a black tank top and navy blue shorts. She had a red helmet on with some knee and elbow pads, her legs were on top on mine and her skates stained my jeans.

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

That was the day I met her, the girl of my dreams. When we started to date I was the happiest man alive.

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

A year had passed and we started to have consecutive quarrels, jealousy and misunderstanding occurred. After a few more months she decided to leave me, my heart shattered in to a million pieces and up until now I was still broken.

_But girl in case you haven't heard_

I drank and ignored the world, the pain inside me turned neutral and I saw everything and everyone as nothing more than a piece of worthlessness.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

She completed me and I was on top of the world, what we had was really something special. I couldn't believe that it was all gone.

_I'll love you forever, forever is over_

I would sneak out of Red Fountain and secretly see her in the forest, we did everything there and every memory was cherished. Up until now I can't go back to that special place, we made a lot of memories and I was too afraid for the memories to come back.

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

All the guys in Red Fountain know about the break up since I would pick fights to amuse myself and to help myself forget, no one dared to cross my path since then.

_So don't call me crying_

Her friends tried to help us but she never wanted me back, I never really knew the real reason since she left me without a warning. Everyday I regret all the arguments I had with her, she was alwaysmaking the first move since I was to stubborn and air headed.

_Say hello to goodbye_

My empty and hollow heart just longs for her, everyday I had to experience enduring the sight of my friends with their lovers. Everyday I had to see them happy and in love, everyday they would pitty me and I ust hated it.

_Cause just one sip would make me sick_

One comment about her would send me on a rampage, saying her name would make my heart bleed for her, and seeing her friends made me enter in to a deep and powerful depression.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

She changed me for the better when I met her, she changed me for the worse when she left. My mind and heart can't do anything to remove all the pain, she was my drug and I needed her.

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

No one can ever replace her in my heart, I had to get her back. She represnted the good in me, without her, I'll just be nothing more than a jerky Speacialists who no one will love.

_**Brandon and Sky:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

The audience cheered and a bunch of girls caught my attention, I focused on them and I couldn't really make out who they were.

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_  
_We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride_  
_The world stuck in black and white_  
_You drove me crazy every time we touched_  
_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_  
_Oh girl you make me such a lush_

My heart beat increased and my knees were weakening, the bunch of girls pushed themselves forward. There was something about them that really got my mind thinking, they looked so familiar.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying_  
_Say hello to goodbye_  
_Cause just one sip would make me sick_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

"RIVEN!" one of the girls yelled, I stepped forward and looked at them more.

Heart aches were starting again, the ones I felt the first day she left. The girls in the crowed reminded me of her, they seemed to be engraved in my mind. I started to isolate myself a few months after we broke up, I cut my contact with the outside world when I lost her.

_All the time I wasted on you_  
_All the bullshit you put me through_  
_Checking into rehab cause everything that we had_  
_Didn't mean a thing to you_

My friends, those girls were my friends. They were the ones who tried to help me, they talked to her when I couldn't.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober_

The Winx, they were the Winx. I haven't seen them in ages, they would visit the dorm but I would lock myself in or train outside.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying_

As they got nearer to the stage I grew more and more impatient, was she here with them? I had to see her, I need to let her now that I still love her.

_Say hello to goodbye_  
_Cause just one sip would make me sick_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_**Helia(Drums): **LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_  
_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_  
_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_  
_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_  
_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_  
_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_  
_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

_Now it's over_  
_Still taste it on my tongue_  
_Now It's over..._

"You stupid jerk!" yelled near the stage.

It was her, she was looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Her face all scrunched up and her hand in a fist, the crowed gave way for her and the Winx. The 6 of them walked up to the stage and I stood on stage, frozen.

She was just a few meters from me, on stage, we stared at each other. I wanted her, I wanted her so badly.

"Riven" her angelic voice penetrated my ears, I finally heard it again and I felt so alive.  
"M-musa" I choked up the courage to speak to her.

She walked up to me and had this annoyed look, her face was so close to mine that I had to control myself from wrapping my hands around her.

"You idiot" she looked at away and I saw her milky white face turn red.

I couldn't take it anymore, she wanted me or not I had to have her in my arms. I took her hand and pulled her for an embrace, I held on tight and prayed for this to never end. Her soft skin was brushed on mine, the vanilla scent that I loved entered my nostrils and I felt so happy, her long pigtails stroked my arm, and I could feel her breathe on my chest.

"Please don't go" I whispered to her, I badly want her back.

Musa pushed away and my world crashed, she squinted her eyes and I backed away. I had to accept it, she didn't really love me.

"R-riven" her eyes began to water and I watched her wipe it away, she took a step forward and looked at me. "I'm sorry"

Helia pushed me a bit and I was now brushed on Musa, our bodies so close again.

"Why? Muse, why did you suddenly leave?" I closed my eyes and looked up, the memory never faded and it kept killing me.  
"I had to Riven, I had to protect you" Musa rested her forehead on my chest and began to cry.  
"What? Protect me?" I pulled her and aligned my eyes with hers.

Musa looked away and kept her eyes closed, her tears kept going and I could feel her pain. She as well, had to endure everything. But she must've been more hurt, she never wanted to leave but she had too.

"Riven, if... If you don't want to be with me anymore I completly understand. I hurt you and left you, but I just wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you. That one whole year without you just killed me, I never wanted us to split. My father, he had death treats and they threatend to kill everyone dear to us" Musa pushed my hands away and wrapped her hands around her.  
"What?" I couldn't say anything more, she just protected me. But the most important thing is that she wanted me back, she still loves me.  
"They knew about my friends and you, they gave us pictures and I got so scared. The Winx were informed by my dad but I made sure that you and the other Specialists were out of the picture, I never wanted to leave Riv. I'm really sorry, looks like the song helped you completly move on" Musa turned and walked back to her friends.

I snapped back in to reality and grabbed her wrist, I spun her around gave her another hug. She needed me, no way was I going to let her feel anymore pain.

"I love you, babe" I stroked on her hair. "I never stopped loving you"  
"You what?" Musa gripped my shirt.  
"Ever since you left I've been miserable, I was never the same. I love you Musa Melody, never forget that. The whole threat thing with your dad was really understandable but please, next time tell me. I'm a hero in training and I can defend myself and I can protect you, I'm your knight Muse" I tightened my hug.

The crowed cheered and cried, the guys pushed us backstage and Timmy closed the curtains.

"I love you Musa" I smiled down at her, she was back with me and nothing will ever change that.  
"Riven, I love you too!" Musa jumped on me and pressed her lips on mine.

Those luscious soft lips were connected to mine, the kiss that I missed so much. My beautiful Muse still loves me and she came back to me, a whole year of pain passed and now we can be happy again.

Musa pushed away and tilted her head. "Wait. But what was the song for?"  
I smiled at her "My feelings, the song expressed all the pain I endured for the year"  
"I'm really sorry" she pouted.  
"Everything's cool babe,the important thing is I know you still love me." I kissed her nose.  
"Idiot' Musa blushed and wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :D Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
